bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamille
Jamille (J'/ames) and (C/'amille) is the romantic pairing of James Diamond and Camille Roberts. Relationship Jamille is boarded by a few at the time being. However from the beginning of the series the two have their moments. For example in Big Time Break James and Camille audition together for roles in Witches of Rodeo Drive. When James gets the role and Camille doesn't he gives up his dream job (Playing a character with great abs) pretending he also didn't get the part to make Camille feel better. Camille has also seen James's Abs in this episode. Also in Big Time Girlfriends James offers to help Camille practice for her audition. The script says the two characters are supposed to kiss. They reluctantly approach each other and eventually kiss but afterward they stare into each other's eyes somewhat longingly and kiss a second time. (this time unscripted.) Immediately they are surprised by their own actions. They don't feel romantic only very confused. James and Camille have a hard time telling Logan that they kissed because both the pairings Lomille and Jagan get at stake. Eventually, Jamille ceases but neither James or Camille ever mentioned why they kissed leaving all fans to believe that they did it purposely. ]] Friendship Both seem like very dramatic conceited teens. Both are extremely straightforward James asking girls out at random as seen in Big Time Dance and Camille randomly kissing Logan whenever she feels like it. They make good friends Camille being an aspiring actress and James planning to become an actor after his singing career takes off. James and Camille Moments Season 1 Big Time Dance *James calls Camille "Cool" and approves of Logan asking Camille out *All of the girls that he'' accidentally'' asked out were brunettes (or somewhere near that color) indicating that he liked girls with the same hair color as Camille Big Time Break *James turns down the role he got to make Camille feel better because she never got the part she was hoping for in Witches of Rodeo Drive. *Camille trains James on how to be an actor. *When Camille offered to help James prepare for a role he flaunts his "washboard abs" to her and she responds by complimenting them. *During the whole episode it was Camille who linked her arm around James'. Big Time Video *When Camille isn't dancing with Logan in the video for "City Is Ours," she's dancing with James. *In the part where James sings his solo for their video "City Is Ours" he is the one standing next to Camille and not Logan. *Camille also danced in the middle of both James and Logan during the music video. *At one point in the music video for "City Is Ours" James had his hands touching Camille's waist. Season 2 Big Time Girlfriends *James yells "I don't care if she's a robot I'm in love with her!" *James helps Camille prepare for a role but they accidentally kiss without an explanation as to why they kissed. Big Time Guru *James and Camille team up to help get James' "swagger" back that which Logan supposedly stole. *When Logan walks through the door with his posse of girls behind him there is a snippet of Camille taking care of James because of his sickness. Big Time Beach Party *They are together for the majority of the time they are in Big Time Beach Party *Camille tells James not to get caught up in the moment and kiss 'the mermaid' because she knows he can do that sometimes. It can also mean Camille is jealous. (Referring to when they kissed in Big Time Girlfriends) *When James is about to kiss the girl he believes is a mermaid Camille sees runs over and pulls James away to talk to him. *Camille helps James see what it's like to be a "Merman". *James picks up Camille over his shoulder. Big Time Secrets *When Camille is hurt James gives her a friendly touch on her knee. Season 3 Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Relationships